Flowers for Their Graves
by Sparkle0001
Summary: This is just a super short story from a prompt I found on Pintrest. Who is stealing Lucy's flowers and for what purpose? R&R if you please :)


**This is a prompt I found on Pintrest that originally came from tumblr. I definitely did not proofread this it was just a cute little thing that I really wanted to write. If you like it, think about reviewing!**

 **Keep it Sparkly**

 **xoxo**

 **Sparkles**

* * *

"I swear to Mavis my tulips keep disappearing!" I grumble to myself as I pace in my garden. The sun was bright overhead and it warmed me to the bone. Usually I love days like this, when the city was peaceful around me and the sun was shining. My little terrier, Plue, was sleeping on his back sunbathing. "Even my azaleas are messed up!" I kick a clump of dirt and huff in annoyance.

"Well whatever," I say after I finish in my garden. "We gotta go to the shop Plue. Come on," I smile down at my dog. Plue jumps up and barks happily in a circle before running to the gate. "Hold on silly boy I have to get my bag!" I laugh as I walk back towards my little home. I slip out of my garden boots and put on some strappy sandals before hiking my shopping bag and purse on my shoulders. I grab Plue's leash and walk back out into the sunshine.

"Alright Plue are you—hey!" I scream at a boy reaching over my fence. "Just what the heck do you think you're doing?!" I rush over to the fence and huff at the boy.

"Umm…" a bright red blush spreads across his face. "Nothing," he says lamely. Plue is growling at my feet. I make a face at him while jutting out my hip.

"Wanna try that again?" I ask sternly.

"I—I'm um…I need flowers for a girl!" the boy yelps. His blush intensifies tenfold as he takes a handful of my daisies and hides behind them. He mumble something under his breath, but I couldn't catch it.

"Hey!" I rant at him. "Well if you're stealing _my_ flowers then this girl must be _real_ pretty!" I hook Plue to his leash and throw open the gate. "And I shall be the judge of her prettiness level!"

"W-what?!" the boy practically screeched. "You-you can't!"

"What? Why not?" I demand.

"Be…because you'll embarrass me!" he quips.

"Don't care," I singsong at him. I shut the gate behind me as I stand a little ways in front of the boy waiting for him.

"Oh, my Mavis," he grumbles as he comes up next to me. I finally take a really good look at the boy and realize that he has pink hair. His skin is well tanned and he is wearing a slightly too tight white shirt. He was actually very cute. "Come on…" I follow him down the street in quiet contemplation. We walk by the outside market and Plue kind of stops to look at it for a moment before continuing on. "I'm Natsu by the way," the boy states.

"Oh!" I exclaim, startled. "I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you. Where are we going?"

"The um…well it's hard to explain," he scratches the back of his head. "Okay see it's like this…"

* * *

'This girl is insane!' I think desperately as we walk by the market. I clutch the flowers in my hand and the words of my friend rattle around in my head, _'you gotta stop stealing flowers from that girl, man! She is gonna catch you one day!'_

"Where are we going?"

"The um…well it's hard to explain," I say lamely. We just walked past the church and turned the corner. "Okay see it's like this…" I trail off as I stop in front of the cemetery.

"What…?" she trails off as well when she sees the sign. "When you said they were for a girl," she looks at me, "did you mean your mom?"

"Nah," I admit. "I'm an orphan and this is the church that raised me." I feel myself blush as I realize what I just admitted to this stranger. She gave me a questioning look with the raise of her eyebrow. "I just—one of the old ladies that took care of me died last year. I bring her flowers on Saturdays," Lucy looks at me with pity, "it was her favorite day." I feel stupid for telling this girl my life story.

"Oh," Lucy breathes out. "Why didn't you say so in the first place dummy?" she smacks me on the back. She has a bright grin on her face as she opened the gate and walked in, "where is she?"

"What?" I say dumbly. This girl was definitely weird. I realize a moment too late that she was already halfway through the cemetery. "Hey, wait up!"

"You're too slow!" she shouts back with a laugh. I run until I'm next to her and find that she is standing in front of a grave. "Who is this?" I ask breathlessly.

"My mom," she says quietly. Startled, I turn to look at her and she had a small smile on her face.

"Your mother is buried here?" I ask flabbergasted.

"Yes," she points at the marker. "These are my flowers, too."

"This is Ethel," I walk down the row two spots and place the flowers at the grave. Lucy comes up next to me and crouches down to say hi to her. "I think she would have liked you."

"I think I would have liked her too," Lucy smiles up at me. She stands back up and her little rat dog trots over to us from Lucy mother's grave. She dusts the hem of her shorts and kind of stands there awkwardly.

"Wha…what do we do now?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well I have to go shopping…" she starts. "Do you wanna come over for lunch?" she offers. There is a light blush dusting her cheeks and she isn't looking directly at me.

"Lunch?!" I say excitedly. "Really?"

"Y-yeah, yeah! Sure, of course," she beams. "Let's go!" she grabs my hand and her dogs leash and drags us behind her. Her laugh is infectious and I can't help, but laugh along with her. I don't really understand what is going on, but I feel like whatever this thing is it is going to be fun.

I turn around for a moment to look back at the cemetery, 'thanks Ethel, you're the best!'

* * *

I grab Natsu and Plue and take off back towards the outside market. A warm breeze blows across the city and wraps around us. 'Thanks mom,' I think with a sigh and a smile. Natsu yells something about having fish and Plue yaps happily by my feet as we travel down this unknown road together.


End file.
